1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device for adapting a variety of conventional bicycle saddles to exercise equipment and other devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In exercise bicycle and spinning equipment of the know art know art, there only exist fixed seat mounting accommodations which restrict the use of any other types of seat. Because of the variations in human anatomy and with the advent of well designed, healthy, and recommended new bicycle saddle designs, the need for a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device has prompted the present invention.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device that will overcome the deficiencies of conventional bicycle seats. Additionally, a need exists for a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device that adapts a variety of conventional bicycle saddles to exercise equipment and other devices. Furthermore, there exists a need for a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device having a base plate with formed bores and slots mateable with formed bores and slots of the mounting plate of the device to which it is affixed. Further yet, a need exists for a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device having a stem for accommodating a clamp which fixes the universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device to a bicycle saddle of infinite variety. Further still, there exists a need for a universal exercise bicycle seat adapter device having an extension plate provided with bores and slots and slidably arranged to accommodate additional bore and slots of adjacent bores and slots in the mounting plate portion of another device.